Martin Walker
Captain Martin Walker is the main protagonist and playable character in Spec Ops: The Line. He is a member of the United States Army's Delta Force, and is tasked with tracking down Colonel John Konrad, who disappeared during an evacuation mission in Dubai. Walker shows great respect for Colonel Konrad and expresses strong feelings of trust for him throughout the game. As the game progresses Walker slowly starts to lose his sanity, as he begins suffering from vivid hallucinations, as well as his humanity as he gradually becomes edgier and more prone to primal levels of violence, especially since the murder of 47 innocent civilians with white phosphorus. Walker finally arrives at the penthouse of the Burj Khalifa, Konrad's HQ, without incident and confronts Konrad. At first, Colonel Konrad appears to be the paranoid, charismatic force behind the atrocities Walker was hoping for, until Walker finds his decaying corpse on the penthouse deck. Captain Walker has been suffering from a Dissociative disorder to rationalize the evil he has witnessed and carried out. The real Colonel Konrad committed suicide after delivering the broadcast two weeks prior, out of guilt for the morally wrong decisions the 33rd ultimately made for the greater good. The Colonel Walker has been in contact with for the latter half of the game is actually a traumatic hallucination, existing only within his subconsciousness (acting as the grief in Walker's mind). This mental projection of Konrad appears to Walker, explaining to him(self) that he knew he had the choice of leaving Dubai numerous times, but pushed ahead out of a desire to be a hero. To maintain his 'sanity' after the climactic white phosphorus strike, many subsequent events in the game were distorted by Walker's mind to make Konrad the face of this darkness. Had Delta immediately left Dubai at the beginning of the game, each subsequent event would have had a more positive outcome. With his fantasy coming to an end now that the truth is directly in front of him, the mental projection of Konrad points a gun at Walker’s head and begins counting to five. Walker's Fate Walker can either allow the Konrad projection to shoot him, rationalizing that it is an illusion, or shatter the mirror by firing his service pistol. Allowing Konrad to pull the trigger or shooting himself will cause Walker in reality to commit suicide out of disgrace. His body is shown settled next to Konrad while Konrad's original broadcast plays, eerily echoing the result of the attempted evacuation. Shattering the mirror will end with Konrad's voice telling Walker he can still go home. Walker uses Konrad's radio to request an immediate evacuation of Dubai; survivors, “One too many.” An epilogue after the credits roll shows a convoy of Army rescue Humvees locating Walker, who is sitting alone in the desert wearing Konrad’s uniform and brandishing an AA-12 shotgun. The player is given the option to surrender or fight. Fighting will result in an insane Walker massacring the entire patrol, then welcoming the military command to Dubai over the now-clear airwaves. Dying during the massacre will cut to a shot of Walker lying in a pool of blood, remembering a conversation between himself and Konrad during the war, before the fighting in Kabul worsened. After Captain Walker casually remarked about returning home, Konrad had replied, “Home? We can’t go home. There’s a line men like us have to cross. If we’re lucky, we do what’s necessary, and then we die. No… all I really want, Captain, is peace.” If the player surrenders, the patrol will take Walker into custody. A soldier remarks that the unit has driven through the whole city looking for Walker, often coming across scenes of carnage and human evil. When questioned how he survived, Walker replied, “Who said I did?” Trivia *John Konrad saved Martin's life in Kabul. *Walker originally appeared much younger, with longer hair and a headband. His appearance was changed during development. *As the game progresses, Walker will degrade not only physically, but mentally as well. His orders during firefights are initially given like a professional soldier, but after the white phosphorous attack, he begins to use more profanity and emotion. They regress even further after the helicopter crash. *Walker sees his presence in Dubai as a opportunity to be a hero. Such as his comment during a conversation with Adams and Lugo: "Our mission went from recon to rescue the minute we found US soldiers butchered." This is outside his mission parameters, as his job is to find survivors, radio evac, and go home. This is clearly not his intention, and as the game progresses, he will pay for that mistake. *Konrad is Walker's idol, with his show of respect and trust, Walker likely sees himself in Konrad's position, a hero. * Spec Ops: The Line lead writer Walt Williams (during a Gamespot Spoiler podcast), suggested a theory that Walker actually died in the helicopter crash, and that the events afterwards are his Purgatory. Walt Williams even adds: "Pay attention to the game's transitions, they always fade to black. However, when Walker is hallucinating, the transitions fade to white. At the end of the game, after the credits, all transitions you see during The Epilogue fade to white." Gallery File:Walker using AK47.png|Walker firing an AK47. File:Walker 3rd person.png|Walker in third person. File:Walker Adams1.png|Walker and Adams. File:Walker cocking M9.png|Walker cocking an M9. File:Walker face closeup.png|Close-up on Walker's face. Martin Face.jpg|A face shot of Martin Walker File:Walker Scout Tactical.png|Walker aiming a Scout Tactical. File:Walker with M4A1.png|Walker with an M4A1. SOTL - Concept Art (1).jpg|A concept art of Walker; showing both his regular and battle-wounded apparel. Walker 2.jpg|Walker in front of a memorial. Spec Ops The Line Walker 1.png|Walker's appearance from an older build of Spec Ops: The Line. Category:Characters Category:Spec Ops: The Line characters Category:Delta Force Category:Spec Ops: The Line Category:Spec Ops